1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to doctor blade holders used in roll cleaning, tissue creping and other like applications, and is concerned in particular with the purging of contaminants that tend to accumulate in such holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many roll cleaning and tissue creping applications involve the use of blade support services commonly referred to as “doctor blade holders”. Often, the chemicals used in the paper-making process can cause significant contamination of the blade holder. This in turn leads to adhesion and sticking of what would normally be removable holder components, e.g., the doctor blade, backing blade and the blade support cartridge.
The sticking of such components can add to machine operating costs and loss production.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a means by which to inject anti-stick and/or release fluids directly into critical zones within the blade holder. This can serve a myriad of purposes, examples being to inject an initial anti-seize compound or coating during component installation, and/or to subsequently inject a release mechanism to break down unwanted adhesive forces.